Użytkownik:ValixyNott
Weźcie sobie herbatkę i jakieś ciasteczka, kanapki albo jakieś żelki, czy coś. Dobra, to że jestem leniem, nic nie znaczy. Albo bardzo dużo. Nie ważne. Jeśli chcecie do mnie napisać, to zapraszam na g-maila: saphirewolfs@gmail.com, albo na howrse: Kropa123, albo kota7011. Nie obrazicie się, jeśli zacznę pisać w trzeciej osobie (1. Lubię pisać w trzeciej osobie, 2. Valixy również to lubi). Aha. Pogrubiona kursywa-Valixy, pogrubienie-Porter, kursywa- Owca, " i zwyczajna czcionka- Robin Chłód. Moja niesamowita trzecioosobowa wypowiedź w temacie o nazwie ,,Jakim jest Debilem" Jest dziewczyną "ahahaha, jakby się jeszcze nie domyślili-" o cygańskiej urodzie "Pff, i ty to nazywasz urodą?", trzydziestu idiotycznych postanowieniach urodzinowych, pierdyliardzie pomysłów. Ma cztery zwierzęta: Brata, Siostrę, najlepszą kumpelę i psa "Dobrze wiesz, że go nie lubię" '''o imieniu Don Faraon McNuggets, czyli w skrócie Scooby. Planuje kupić soczewki, ale nie ma zamiaru ich zakładać. Rozstraja umysły znajomych ''"I OC" grając na pianinie. Uwielbia większość kompozytorów/muzyków. Najbardziej Fr. Chopina, Avicii'ego, L. van B., One Republic i L. Stirling '''"Nigdy nie ogarnie jak to się pisze". Jeździ konno na koniu imieniem Porter '"Dzięki". Chętnie wymieni swoje rodzeństwo na jakieś smaczne ciastka, ew. dziesięć złotych za sztukę. Kumpluje się z ludźmi, a przyjaźni ze zwierzętami (1. Wiem, że ludzie to zwierzęta) i swoją kumpelą. Wymyśla smoki. Ma czarny humor, który objawia się głównie, gdy wszyscy w okół dobijają ją swoim krzywym ryjem i super-duper nastrojem. Ma również normalny humor, który objawia się na pogrzebach. Jej smokowata wersja to: Czarnohumorzec- smok, który zabija swoim wybitnym czarnym humorem. Wybitne osoby z klasy( jako smoki): A) dziewczyny: Ala Rega-prawdopodobnie ją kojarzycie, albo nie. Jako smok stwierdziłam, że będzie Skrzypliwcem Straszliwym- jak większość dziewczyn, koloru szaro białego. Kama- no, jak mówiłam Czarnohumorzec, maści czarnej. Arawis-Hanka- Zezolec Arawisowaty- zółty smok. Reszta dziewczyn (5) to również Skrzypliwce- różowy (Ania), srebrny (Laura), granatowy (Karolina), czerwony (Łucja) i zielony (Claudia) B) kumple/głupole/wygnani Kuba K.- Czarnohumorzec jak ja- szaro pomarańczowy- przytoczę wam jeden jego cytat- "Nam w przedszkolu mówiono "zróbcie to szybko i w grupie", kiedy szliśmy do łazienki.-K.K. Serio?-J. No, a pamiętacie te ohydne papki?- C. To was tam karmili? Jezu, ile wasi rodzice za to płacili?- K.K." Jasiek- Młody Wkurzodkurzacz Karol M., Karol Szlachta (XD, to nazwisko) oraz Staszek- trzy odmiany Gameplayerów- Czytacz-Woto-Lolowiec, Zezolec (pół Gameplayer pół zezolec) Czytaczo-Lolowy, oraz Wotowiec. Olik- Świstakopożeracz, ma trochę genów Czarnohumorca. No i jeszcze kilka ale ich nie chce mi się opisywać. Moje ukochane cytaty✎ "- Och, jesteś prefektem, Percy? - zdziwił się jeden z bliźniaków. - Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś? Nie mieliśmy pojęcia. - Daj spokój, przecież pamiętam, że coś o tym wspominał - powiedział drugi bliźniak. - Raz... -Albo dwa... -Chwilę temu... -Przez całe lato..." "Biedna muszla klozetowa jeszcze nie widziała czegoś tak okropnego jak twoja głowa, więc może ją zemdlić." "- To prezenty od twoich przyjaciół i wielbicieli - powiedział rozpromieniony Dumbledore - To, co się wydarzyło w podziemiach, jest ścisłą tajemnicą, więc oczywiście, wie o tym cała szkoła. Przypuszczam, że twoi przyjaciele, panowie Fred i George Weasleyowie są odpowiedzialni za próbę przysłania ci tutaj sedesu. Zapewne uważali, że to cię rozbawi. Pani Pomfrey uznała to jednak za sprzeczne z wymogami higieny i skonfiskowała ów dar." Mogę was nauczyć, jak uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwale, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć... Jeśli tylko nie jesteście bandą bałwanów, jakich zwykle muszę nauczać." "- Fred, teraz ty - powiedziała pulchna kobieta. - Nie jestem Fred, jestem George - odrzekł chłopiec. - Naprawdę, kobieto, i ty uważasz sie za nasza matkę? Nie wiesz, jak ma na imię twoje dziecko? - Przepraszam, George. - To był żart, jestem Fred - powiedział chłopiec i odszedł" "Czemu Cię martwi Sam-Wiesz-Kto? Zatroszcz się lepiej o Q-py-blok! Powszechne zatwardzenie ściskające siedzenie." "- Czy pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że ćwiczymy zaklęcia NIEWERBALNE, Potter? - Tak. - Tak, proszę pana. - Nie ma potrzeby zwracania się do mnie per pan, panie profesorze." "- Ginny, nie nazywaj Rona palantem, nie jesteś kapitanem drużyny... - No wiesz, tak często sam nazywałeś go palantem, że chciałam cię wyręczyć." "- Czy ktoś by chciał, żebym mu pomogła zinterpretować mgliste kształty wewnątrz kuli? - zapytała profesor Trelawney (...) - Ja nie potrzebuję żadnej pomocy - szepnął Ron - przecież to jasne. Wieczorem będzie bardzo mglisto." "- Zawsze uważałem, że my z Fredem powinniśmy dostać ze wszystkiego P, bo sam fakt, że pojawiliśmy się na egzaminach, był powyżej oczekiwań "- Jestem nauczycielem! - ryknął. - Nauczycielem, Potter! Jak śmiesz grozić, że wywalisz mi drzwi! - Przepraszam, panie profesorze - powiedział Harry, wymawiając z naciskiem dwa ostatnie słowa, po czym schował różdżkę za pazuchę. Hagrid wytrzeszczył oczy. - Od kiedy to mówisz do mnie "panie profesorze"? - A od kiedy mówisz do mnie "Potter"?" "Kto ci podbił oko Granger? Chcę mu posłać kwiaty" ''- Zamienił Crabbe'a i Goyle'a w dziewczyny - zarechotał Ron - O kurczę! Nic dziwnego, że ostatnio chodzą jacyś zdołowani... 14. "Irytek odleciał rechocząc i wrzeszcząc: - Pottuś kocha Pomuluną! - To miłe, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz - mruknął Harry." "To, że twoja wrażliwość uczuciowa mieści sie w łyżeczce od herbaty, nie świadczy o tym, że wszyscy są tak upośledzeni." "Ron uniósł wysoko odznakę. - Nie wierzę! Nie wierzę! Och, Ron, to cudownie! Prefekt! Jak każdy w naszej rodzinie? - A ja i Fred to, co, jesteśmy tylko sąsiadami?" "-Tak, Quirrell to był świetny nauczyciel -powiedział głośno Harry. -Miał tylko jedna wadę: z tylu głowy wystawał mu Lord Voldemort." "Może byś już w końcu przestał, co?- odezwał się w końcu Syriusz, kiedy James złapał znicza w wyjątkowo widowiskowy sposób, a Glizdogon krzyknął z podziwu.- Bo Glizdogon posika sie z wrażenia." "Nikt prócz Filcha nie kwapił się jakoś, by jej pomoc. W tydzień po ucieczce Freda i George'a Harry był świadkiem, jak profesor McGonagall przyłapała Irytka na próbie poluzowania kryształowego kandelabra, i mógł przysiąc, że słyszał, jak powiedziała do poltergeista kątem ust: "Odkręca sie w druga stronę"." "- Każę Goyle'owi przepisywać zdania, to go zabije, on strasznie nie lubi pisania- ucieszył się Ron. Zmarszczył czoło, przechylił głowę i udając, że pisze z wysiłkiem w powietrzu, zaczął dukać głosem Goyle'a: -Nie... wolno... mi... wyglądać... jak... tyłek... pawiana..." "- Później go poszukam (Stworka), na pewno znajdę go gdzieś na górze, wypłakującego sobie oczy nad starymi pantalonami mojej matki albo nad czymś podobnym. Oczywiście, mógł też wczołgać się do szybu wentylacyjnego i tam zdechnąć, ale to chyba złudna nadzieja" 36. "Gdy tylko Umbridge wchodziła do swojej klasy, uczniowie natychmiast zaczynali mdleć, wymiotować, dostawać wysokiej gorączki lub krwotoku z obu dziurek z nosa. Wrzeszcząc i dygocąc z bezsilnej furii, próbowała wykryć źródła tych tajemniczych objawów ,ale uczniowie odpowiadali jej uparcie ,że chorują na "umbryżdżycę". "- Ktoś tutaj chce być w Slytherinie? Chyba się gdzieś przesiądę, a ty? (...) -Cała moja rodzina była w Slytherinie - powiedział (Syriusz) - Jasny gwint! A ja myślałem, że z tobą wszystko w porządku!" I to na tyle z HP Teraz Zwiadowcy "Czy też żeby ująć to prościej: oni spodziewają się, że ja będę spodziewał się ich z strony postępowania takiego a takiego, toteż postąpią dokładnie odwrotnie, gdyż nie będą myśleć, że przyjdzie mi to do głowy; ale jako że, mógłbym uważać, iż wiem, jaki jest ich tok myślenia, postąpią jednak na sposób numer jeden, ponieważ spodziewają się, że ja się tego nie spodziewam" - Will "Imiona są bez znaczenia (...). Teraz liczy się kolacja."- Halt i Ja " - A więc niech zwycięży lepszy - zawołał szyderczo Deparnieux, a tym razem Halt odezwał się:- Owszem, zamierzam zwyciężyć." Wieprzarnieaux i Halt "Łuk bez cięciwy to tylko jeszcze jedna rzecz do dźwigania. Łuk naciągnięty to broń." Życiowe motto Halta, Willa, mnie i jeszcze kilku zwiadowców na wiki. "Malcolm nie jest wszystkowiedzący - uciął. Will nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Za to ty jesteś? - Jasne, że tak- odparł zwięźle Halt. - Przecież wiadomo." Heh, ten Halt xd -"Czyj to kościsty tyłek wyłania się z trawy? A może to tylko przywidzenie? Nie, chyba nie. Zaraz wpakuję w ten zadek strzałę, o ile właściciel nie zechce lepiej przyłożyć się do ćwiczeń. NATYCHMIAST!" XDD Kościsty Tyłek mojej trzeciej miłości XDD Rozmowa z Selethenem: -Owszem -przytaknął Selethen.-Przyznaję, że jastrząb bardzo mi odpowiada.To drapieżnik o wielkiej odwadze i szlachetnym sercu. Halt odkaszlnął, arydzki władca popatrzył w jego stronę uniesionymi brwiami. -Obawiam się, że chodziło im raczej nie tyle o twoje serce, co o inną część ciała-stwierdził niewinnym tonem Halt.Dotknął przy tym palcem swego nosa i postukał lekko. Ach, ten Seluś i jego nos ♥♥ "Skacz do przepaści. Tak będzie prościej i schludniej"- Gilan ♥ ,,- Zadurzyłem się w Percym - wyrzucił z siebie Nico.- Taka jest prawda. Taki jest mój wielki sekret." ,, - Ja już tego nie czuję - mruknął Nico. - To znaczy... już nie czuję tego do Percy'ego. Byłem młody i łatwo ulegałem uczuciom... i... nie..." Moja druga miłość, Nico ♥♥♥♥♥ Podsumowując, pierwsze miejsce ma: # Teodor Nott ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ # Nico di Angelo # Will Treaty # Gilan (Gil XD) # Will Solace # Percy Jackson # Draco Malfoy, ale to tak dla zasady # Leo Valdez (teoretycznie jest ex aeqo z Gilem) ☕☕☕ ''Blogi ☕☕☕ '''''Siemka. Dla waszej wiadomości, nie mam żadnych dysleksji i ten tegosów, nie licząc dysmózgji i jakichś psychoz, czy czegoś tam. Jeśli czytacie moje blogi, to zabezpieczcie się w jakieś ubezpieczenia, najlepiej z wysokim odszkodowaniem, w sumie możecie jeszcze przed czytaniem wziąć to wasze odszkodowanie. Szkoda, że sama wcześniej nie wzięłam... A i jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany, Aida jest również operą, która ma super genialny Marsz Tryumfalny. # Moi OC Tak dla was, żebyście się nie pogubili: # Valixy- istnieje, wystarczy że wpiszecie sobie w wyszukiwarkę Valixy, Magiczne wilki. Teoretycznie jest rasy border collie, ale ja nadal twierdzę, że jest wilkiem. Jest ironiczno-sarkastyczno-wkurzającą częścią mojej twarzy i tego gluta w środku głowy. # Jodłujący Świstak, Robin Chłód- istnieje, nie znajdziecie go w wyszukiwarce. Pochodzi z Austrii, jest moim Prywatnym Świstakiem, którego nie zjem w dzień świstaka (w Tarnowie obchodzony 28 listopada). Kosztował 8.90 euro i było warto. Ma nienormalną czapkę kolesi, którzy jodłują, dlatego nazwałam go Robin Chłód. Odpowiedzialny za wełnę. # Owca Baśka- na prawdę wybitne stworzenie. Również istnieje, kiedyś może walnę jej zdjęcie, ale wątpię. Odpowiada za nie leniwą część mojego gluta. # Porter- piękny, niesamowity, wspaniały i leniwy gniady quarter horse, na którym jeżdżę.